The Gold and Jade Jane
by XxSchrivexX
Summary: Jane lives with Thor in Asgard, but then takes to hanging around a certain God of Mischief. Jane is forced to make a very tough decision, whilst in the midst of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

As I suddenly stepped out of the transporter, I realized where I was. Asgard, land of the Aesir. I looked up slowly and stared at the...sky. It was a dark violet and swirled with magenta swirls and various blues dotting the surface as if they were a pattern. Gleaming towards the outskirts of my vision, I noticed gold waving in and out of my vision, like the All-Father himself had crushed gold and threw it in the sky in celebration of Thor's return. It was in a constant motion, flowing like the motion of energy from Earth's sun's rays. After staring for what felt like only mere seconds, Thor shook me gently, while a look of concern and joy was imprinted in his face. "Jane", he spoke with heartily laughter, "Come, there is much more to Asgard than it's skies and moons." Reluctantly, I took his arm as he escorted me down the "Rainbow Bridge" he spoke about previously during our adventure on Earth, or Midgard as they seem to call it in Asgard.

I quickly glanced down at the bridge, realizing that it was almost transparent. As I looked up at him, a flash of fear spread across my face and I gripped him with such force he immediately halted and bent to look down at me. "Jane, are you okay? Are you not well from the travel to Asgard or do you not wish to visit.." he question, with a look of sadness only a puppy could get away with. "No!", I replied a little too quickly and shrill. "The Eisen Ros-Rainbow bridge! It looks so thin and weak, I am kind of scared it will break..". Suddenly, Thor threw back his head and released a laugh so powerful it could have shaken the stars and shattered the Rainbow Bridge. Then, he looked at me with such hilarity and delight that he barely registered the mass confusion etched into my countenance. "My darling, it is not that simple. Yes, the Rainbow Bridge is fairly fragile in its current state, but I assure you it is more powerful than even Midgard's finest bridges. It could hold over 6 Asgards in current conditions. You've got nothing to fear, my fair lady. Also, but not forget that I can fly," he said with assurance and enthusiasm.

Instant relief washed over my face like the calm waves before a storm. My heart felt like it dropped a few pounds on the instant. Afterwards, we arrived at the heart of Asgard, or the Throne Room. Thor guided me down the hall and a few yards before the all-mighty All-Father, Odin. I politely requested to Thor that he released my arm, and I slowly walked a few feet further, gracefully bowing with the energy of my last leg thrust. Thor then looked at his father and began to introduce him to Jane. "Father, this is-"

"Thor, I'm sure this young lady is perfectly capable of introducing herself," Odin spoke with calmness and respect. Thor then smiled, and allowed me to speak. I spoke with confidence, yet still modest. "Hello there, All-Father, I am Jane Foster. It is a great honor to meet you. You rule a very beautiful kingdom." Odin gently smiled, sensing my nervousness. "Jane Foster, the pleasure is all mine. Thor has spoken very well of you, and I can see why already. You're quite the polite beauty, you are. Please enjoy your stay here. The servants are preparing a Grand Feast in your honor tomorrow night." I instantly blushed, feeling very grateful, yet confused. I did nothing to deserve this feast, really. Thor is the one who defeated the Destroyer on Earth. I stuttered, "B-but All-Father, it was Thor who defeated the Destroyer that Prince Loki sent to Earth...er..Midgard. I did nothing, really." The great All-Father looked at me with an expression that one looks upon their child when they are confused. Odin said, "My young lady Jane Foster, without your help, Thor might still be learning his lessons on Midgard. The Destroyer would still be running about and destroying things. All of Asgard and Midgard owes you nothing less." I stared at him with wonder and thankfulness. How could Loki hate a man such as this? Even if he had lied to Loki about what he was, it was to protect him. Still though, that would anger me too. But to take over Asgard and go that far? I have no clue. I really can't judge someone I have never met, but after what Loki has done to Thor, do I really need to?

Coming back from my thoughts, I reply, "Thank you for your generosity, sir." He beamed at me and spoke with great enthusiasm, "Well, you're quite welcome." Then quickly, he glanced at the stars and said, "Oh, Valhalla, it is really late from where you are from on Midgard! I believe it is the time you would say 2 a.m...yes?" I glanced down at my watch and gasped, "Oh my God, it is. I had no clue. Today went by so quickly, I just...wow."

Odin chuckled and gestured to Thor. "Thor, my son, will you please escort Lady Jane to her bed chambers?" Thor looked longingly at me and spoke so lightly it was if he had only breathed. "Yes, Father. Goodnight." He blinked and then gently hooked my arm around his, gently tugging and guiding me through the long, golden hallways of this beautifully enchanted castle. Before leaving, I hastily turned around and said, "Goodnight All-Father, it was amazing to meet you." He merely smiled and nodded.

We arrived at my sleeping chambers within a matter of a few minutes. As I went to open the door, Thor quickly grabbed my arm, making sure to be gentle. "Lady Jane, it was a pleasure being reunited with you again. I shall send for you in the morning and show you the entertainment that these castle walls do not always offer." Afterwards, he slowly stepped forward, his body easily towering over mine, and pressed his lips against my forehead and kissed. "There are showers in your chambers and clothes tailored just for you to sleep in. I'll send a servant before I arrive to bring your um.. 'outfit' for tomorrow. Goodnight, my fair lady. I'll see you in the morn." Then, he slowly walked away as I stepped behind the door and gradually closed it.

In my room, it smelled of freshly picked roses. The walls were gold and had a sheen of green. The bed was huge and white, while the borders were a deep black. An ironic combination, yet I quickly found to adore. My room was very spacious, and decorated with gentle orbs of light and dark furniture. As my eyes slowly scanned the room, I noticed a balcony of marble. I decided I would take a peek once I showered. So, I made a left into the matching bath chamber. I sat in there for a while and scrubbed myself so clean, I thought I had peeled away dirt like layers of an onion. In the warm water, I let my thoughts wander.

'I am in Asgard, land of the Aesir, mortals who live for thousands upon thousands of years. I am in a place where it was merely mythed to be real. A few weeks ago, I was an astrophysicist who was laughed at as if she were a child in a room of adults who are trying to prove me wrong. The Eisen Rosen Bridge Theory, the Foster Theory...they are all real. I am right, and the God of Thunder fell from the sky himself and helped prove it. His broken brother tried to kill all of us over all of his family issues..and I am not mad. I am not mad at him, but I do not pity him either.'

'Enough', I said to myself. I need to enjoy myself, as much as I love my science. It has been a long night, but I am not tired. After my bath, I stepped out and got dressed. Sprawled out on the bed was a pair of silky pants and matching shirt. The color was a deep jade, and accented with golden buttons and lining. As I slipped them on, my body began to gently tingle. I realized that the cloth had been made with a slight amount of magic. I felt refreshed and filled with awe at the touch of it. I wanted to know so badly how it worked, but then I dismissed it immediately. I need to enjoy myself,

Making my way over to the balcony, I felt the air get slightly cooler, and the smell of flowers gently wafted up to my nose. I looked over the edge, realizing that I am almost at the highest point of Asgard. I watched the streets below and saw very little people stirring about. For a few minutes, I pondered about Erik and Darcy. I wondered if they were worried, or if they felt happy for me. My eyes gazed upon the beautiful Asgardian sky, now darker than it was earlier. The gold and magenta stood out much more prominently than before, as well. I stood there, bewildered and in love.

Suddenly, I looked down, and what I saw amazed me more than anything in Asgard had so far. I saw a garden full of the most abstract plants I had ever seen in my life. I had seen many new plants while in the streets of Asgard, but even I knew that these plants were not very common at all. The plants glowed in the midst of the night, but not like fire. They shined like ice, and seemed to be very fragile. I couldn't see too well from my height, but my curiosity was at an all-time high. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared in the garden. From what I could see, the man looked quite tall and thin, but nowhere near lanky. He seemed built and defined, but not excessively. The light that reflected from the seemingly ice plants bounced off onto this man. He was quite pale, and had dark, slicked back hair. The peculiar male wore tightly fitting armor, but of an unknown color or metal.

I watched him walk around, lazily strolling in between plants and examining them. After a while of admiring them, he sat down and put his head between his hands and sat still. I tried to get a better look, but in the midst of adjusting, I knocked a small pot off the edge of the balcony, and it landed a few feet from the unidentified man's body. He immediately looked over at it, and stood straight up and peered upwards, just as I took a few steps back to remain hidden. My heart race shot up so quickly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I quickly scampered to my bed, and asked the orbs if they could dim themselves, and proceeded to lay myself down. After a few minutes, I sat up and peered over the edge once more, to see if the man was still there. He wasn't, just as I had figured.

I returned to the bed, and gathered the covers on top of myself.

'Who was that man? What were those plants? Where were they from? What was he doing there alone at night? I nearly gave myself away, oh my god. How embarrassing, Jane. Ugh, tomorrow I shall ask Thor who it was, and I see if I can find a way to meet him. I've got so many questions.'

A few minutes later, I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep, slipping gently into a dream…

Hi guys, it is Cierra! This is my first fanfic I am writing, so please tell me how I did. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. I have no idea what I am doing. Also, this story will have different aspects and things from the movies. Some things will be different.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Lazily, I rolled over onto my back, feeling my silky sheets brush across my slightly bronze tinted skin. I let out a small groan and then proceeded to stretch my arms back until they turned into jello. 'Ugh, what time is it?' , I thought to myself. Once I finally decided to open my eyes, I sat up and looked around the room, suddenly remembering where I am and what my plans were for today. I reluctantly slid off my bed, staring longingly at the balcony. "Wow, I could just stare off into Asgard's sky all day, to be honest", I said to myself in a quiet voice. "But Lady Jane, you've got plans with Prince Thor today", said the strange lady in my room.

My body locked up as if I was tased, and I screamed. The servant, I assumed her to be, simply giggled and watched me as I stared at her, my eyes sending off waves of bewildered terror. After I sat down, making sure to keep an eye on her, I spoke, although my voice was a tad shaky. "Who..are you?" She smiled softly, and her eyes began to shine a bright crystal blue. "I am merely a servant, but a few call me Azalea", she spoke earnestly and genuine. "I was sent to help you get ready on this beautiful morning. For your part of Midgard, it is only 7 a.m. Asgard is conveniently only an hour ahead, so it is 8 a.m." I smiled, now calm, and watched her as she tidied the room up while I mentally prepared myself.

Azalea was a very gorgeous Aesir, as if they weren't already beautiful. She is a tiny one, really. I wouldn't say she is more than a few inches over 5 feet. She is paler than snow, a rare thing in Asgard. Her eyes sparkled with truth and honesty, a clear blue. I noticed the outside of her iris was a deep navy blue, nearly black. Her face was gently sprinkled with a few freckles, and they complimented her brilliantly long, slightly auburn tinted, brunette hair. It was intricately braided, strands of hair twisted into a fishtail, and then the rest into a very neat bun that rested atop of where her braid started, at the back of her neck.

Immediately, I decided that I liked her. She already seemed really sweet and trusting. Even though I very well know servants are told to be friendly, Azalea seemed to truly be kind and caring. I wonder why, though. 'Does she like doing things for others?' I glanced up at her and slowly said, "I um..I don't have anything to wear for today." Azalea turned to me, nodded, and stepped out into the hallway without even so much as a reply. Being confused, I stared at the door and patiently waited. A few minutes later, she quickly stepped back into the room and shut the dark wood door. From behind her, she pulled out a dark cranberry dress, accented with a splash of cream and black on the neckline, buttons, cuffs, and fringeline. I typically don't like dresses, but this one was different. The neckline didn't plunge to uncomfortable levels, and it wasn't drastically long either.

Azalea recognized the wonder upon my face and asked, "Does this please you, Lady Jane?" My eyes met hers and I quickly nodded, embarrassed because I truly have never owned anything so nice as this. "I'll leave you for a few moments to be changed. Please knock once you are done, as I am to apply some makeup on you and fix your hair for today.", said the pleasant servant. I smiled and said okay. She quickly left once again, and shut the door with a muffled clicking of her shoes.

As I slipped on the dress, I realized that it wasn't as thick as I imagined. 'Good, I hate overly thick material, and it keeps me from freely moving'. The dress was made of what felt like a cotton and silk blend. I could tell it had been made with a bit of magic as well, so I recognized the safety and wonder I felt while wearing it. 'Did Thor tell them to make this for me? It fits so well.' The dress came down to roughly a few inches above my knee. I put on my boots from the previous night, and noticed that it matched so perfectly. I can tell, they know current Ear-Midgard fashion.

I dressed myself quickly so I would have a few minutes to peer over the balcony before Azalea expected me to be finished. Quickly, I walked over to the ledge and looked down to find the garden I saw last night. The garden… it was… gone? 'What? Where did it go? I know I didn't dream of that last night… or did I? No! Impossible!', I thought. My eyes wandered across the streets, watching the Aesir. I almost tried to look for that man I saw last night, but I figured I wouldn't see him. After looking for a few moments, I walked to the door and knocked on it lightly. Azalea peeked in the door, and then opened it to its full capacity, her eyes going wide while her smiled consumed me. She excitedly squealed and said, "It looks so beautiful on you, just like I imagined!" I curiously replied, "Like you imagined?" Nodding gracefully, she twirled her finger as a gesture to tell me to slowly spin. "Yes, I saw you last night without any luggage of sorts, so I figured you'd need a dress. I spoke with Prince Thor, and he had completely forgotten, and asked me to make you one. I know you're of Midgard, so I wanted to blend the fashion of Midgard and Asgard together."

After I stopped spinning, she immediately took me to the bathroom and sat me down. I sat in the chair for about ten minutes of her styling my hair into a beautiful french braid, while chatting to me about Asgard's current fashion. I really have no sense of style, being that I am a scientist who focuses more on formulas than fashion. I nodded, half paying attention. My mind was merely fixed upon that man I was spying on last night. 'Today, I will ask Thor who that was.' I am determined to know.

Azalea excused herself for a moment, saying something about needing to grab makeup. I sat there for a moment, thinking about how much I missed Thor during his absence. 'He really is such a kind soul, and quite fun. Maybe he isn't the brightest star, but he does shine, right?' Then, I glanced at the mirror, and in jade writing was "I saw you last night." My body froze instantly, as the temperature dropped in bathroom at an astonishing rate. I thrusted myself higher, breathing outwards. I watched as my breath turned to ice before me, and shattered onto the floor. I blinked, and it was suddenly gone.

She came back just in time to watch my eyes dilate and return from the horror that I witnessed. She ran to me and kneeled down, shaking me. "Lady Jane? Lady Jane! Are you ill?" I jumped a little and said, "Oh my, I'm fine. I just haven't eaten in a while." I hated lying to her, but I don't think she'd believe me if I told her what really happened. As she calmed down, she began speaking more nonsense about cosmetics. I nodded a lot, not fully understanding. 'He saw me, he saw me. Oh how embarrassing!' Rage and blind anger swelled up in me at that moment. I was so stupid, how could I have knocked something over. I am always so damn clumsy! 'Now what do I do? What if he sees me today?' I sat there and angrily moped at myself, until Azalea told me I was finished. I stared at myself in the mirror, noticing all the glow that came from my face. My makeup was very natural, and accented my best features. I smiled, and sat up and nervously thanked the lovely girl.

Then, she escorted me to the dining hall. There, I saw Thor speaking to a servant man. Azalea gently coughed to make Thor aware of my presence, and he turned, his eyes locked upon mine. His eyes then wandered down to my dress and hair. He gracefully walked up to me and grasped my right hand between his, and kissed it gently. "Good morning, my lady. Was your slumber as good as you would've wished?", he quickly asked. I laughed gently and said, "Yes, it was. It was nice sleeping in a real bed. It is nothing like my bed in my trailer." He met my eyes with a sort of sad smile, knowing what I meant. I don't really have much, considering my parents died when I was fairly young. Erik didn't really have much money, and finding a job was very hard. I've pretty much always been on my own, so it wasn't too different. Erik was nice company, though. I miss him, but I'm sure he is doing fine without me.

To much of my embarrassment, my stomach let out a loud grumbled. Thor laughed heartily, and gestured to the table full of food. "My dear Jane, let us feast. We have a long day ahead of you. I plan on showing you around today to see the street entertainment Asgard provides. We have the greatest magicians you've ever seen. Maybe they'll provide you with answers, being I'm sure you'll have sciency questions to ask them." I sat down and then scanned the table, noticing they didn't have coffee. That was definitely missing, but they did have eggs and pastries with meats and cheese. I gathered a handful of bread, cheese, and meat upon my plate and dug in. I tried not to eat too quickly, but I wanted the time to ask Thor about that man I saw last night in that garden.

After eating, I began to speak to Thor about the man. "Thor, I saw a man last night. He was in a gar-" "Good morning, Thor!" said a lady who had interrupted me. This lady was tall and built, pale as well. Her hair though, I noticed, was as black as the night sky in the dead winter. Thor stood up and greeted her, ignoring what I had been saying to him. I sat there and watched him speak to her about the new weapons she had forged the previous week.

I will ask him later, then. Damn.

Hi guys, it is Cierra again! I hope you liked this chapter. I will be writing about their day in Asgard for the next chapter, but I wanted to add a lot of detail and a new character. Things may be going slow, but I am just not trying to rush this. You will be meeting this mysterious garden man soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

The Market

After stuffing myself with Asgardian food, Thor escorted me down into the streets of Asgard. Unfortunately, Odin sent three guards to accompany us during our day at The Market. I really do not comprehend as to why we need them. Thor took on the Destroyer quite well, and I'm sure he could handle anything that would erupt in a simple market.

Mildly annoyed, I asked the guards their names before we reached the entrance to The Market. All of them but one peered at me with sheer agitation, and the other gently smiled and said, "Urd." This man was tall, but not as tall as Thor. He was quite built, but not to the point of where he would look strange. He had hazel eyes that replicated the pondwater of Asgard. If Urd was human, most people would have assumed he was a blend of mostly caucasian, but with a skin tone that might suggest he was of some asian descent. Everyone here is Aesir, though. I'm the only human that has been to Asgard in a long time, if ever.

Thor paused at the entrance to The Market, turned to me, and asked, "So Lady Jane, what would you like to see first? The weapons, food, fashion, agriculture..?" I spent a moment pondering, and then decided that I would go in that order. Agricultural stuff was my favorite out of the choices, but since Thor seemed rather interested in the first two, I figured I'd do that first.

We made our way down the stone street while busy people hurried about from all directions. Everyone made way for the five of us, their eyes making their way from me, to Thor, not even noticing the guards.

The first stall we went to was owned by man with incredibly pale, silver eyes. Thor strode up to him and grasped the man in a big hug, and they laughed whole heartedly. Thor saw the mild curiosity in my eyes and answered my unspoken question. "Lady Jane, I am pleased to introduce you to Amund, the most feared weapon smith throughout the 9 realms. Before his days as a market smith, we fought alongside each other when skirmishes broke out between Jotunheim and Asgard. Not the most recent time, of course. In Midgardian years, he was twenty-two."

My eyes dimmed a little, and I quickly once overed Amund while he was showing Thor a new sword he had crafted but not even a few hours ago. Amund was short, unlike the rest of the Aesir. He wasn't exactly built, but he certainly was not scrawny. He looked like he could fight, but I assumed it was his brain that was his weapon. Amund's eyes were his most dominant feature, but he had nice, black eyebrows that framed them with an angled arch. His hair was a black color, but not as deep as I've ever seen before. Amund had slightly tanned, olive skin.

After listening to them chatter for a few moments, Thor had said, "Amund, Lady Jane is in need of a disguisable form of protection, incase I am not able to come to her rescue." Anger swelled up inside me for a moment, but then I realized that I am vulnerable. 'He didn't mean it in a rude way' , I thought to myself. It was true, I am mortal and much less capable of handling myself against anyone who would wish to hurt me, or worse.

The weapon smith glanced me over and said, "Disguisable, yes. She is of a small stature, so it won't be a sword. Um, your guards must stay here for a moment." I quickly glanced over to Urd, and we held eye-contact for a moment. He gently nodded, and made the other two wait patiently before the stall with him. Quickly, Amund ran down the steps that were hidden by his stall and motioned for us to follow. We walked down the dusty steps into what seemed to be an old cellar. In the cellar were old, dusty bookshelves, and fine weaponry that hung from the spaces in between them. The floor was of an old marble, that glisten slightly, even when covered in dirt. Amund stood before a statue of Odin, and Thor chuckled silently, receiving a jokingly dirty look from his old friend. Amund spoke silently, mumbling a few words, and then pushing on Odin's eyepatch.

Suddenly, a passageway revealed itself before us, the unfamiliar treo we were. I quickly paced myself behind my new acquaintance into a dark room, lit by a few tiny orbs in the corners. My mind was spinning with questions, but I dared not to ask. People don't often like questions, and they make them uncomfortable.

Amund stopped and stood in front of a wall of bows, and then one that sat on a pedestal all by its lonesome. He gently lifted the bow off of it's stand, and looked at me with a rather serious countenance. I slowly lifted my arms up and out, and he set the bow upon them. The bow was made of a deep, dark wood. On the bow's edges were silver caps, each bearing a silver stone.

After he placed in into my arms, he met my gaze. "Lady Jane, what you have in your grasp right now is the most powerful weapon I have ever seen in my life, other than Mjolnir. The wood is made from a tree that only grows in Jotunheim once every 10 thousand years. The tree survives for 1 day, and then withers into nothing. I waited for 300 years to harvest it's wood. The caps, are made from Jotun steel, the strongest in the 9 realms. Approximately twenty times stronger than Midgardian Titanium, it is. The stones, are what makes the bow come to life, literally. The bow is essentially living, and will form a bond with it's owner. Right now, the bow is dormant, but only because I will it to be. It also changes according to it's owner, by the color of the stones."

Amund gently grasped the bow, asking permission to see it again. I quickly nodded, and handed it back over. Then, he did something that blew my mind out of this lifetime. He touched the stone and spoke the word "Sammen". The bow awoke, and a burst of energy exploded in the air. Amund then said "Dagger", and the bow shrunk and transformed into a dagger tiny enough to fit into a small boot. Thor watched me as I looked into the bow, and was mentally sucked into the item. "Sammen, it is time for me to relinquish you, and give you to another. This is Lady Jane Foster, the most well known Midgardian in Asgard. She will be yours to protect from now on." Sammen, the bow, began to hum, speaking only to Amund. Then, all fell quiet. Amund hander Sammen, the temporary dagger, to Jane. He then warned, "Whenever you need Sammen to change, simply speak the word. He only can change into a dagger or bow. If you manage to bond deep enough with him, you won't need to speak. Slip him into your shoe after I give you his sheathe."

Thor spoke, finally. "Thank you so much, dear friend. I owe you much. Take this gold, although I'm sure not enough gold in the world could pay for such a mighty weapon." He plopped a bag of gold onto the nearest workbench, and began to motion towards the steps. "Lady Jane, the guards are probably worried, shall we go?" I nodded, but before leaving I gave a hug to my new friend and whispered a long thank you into his ear. He simply told me, "Bond with the bow, and it'll love you forever."

We walked up the old steps, and immediately met the gazes of all the guards. Urd welcomed me back with a chipper smile and warm eyes. I slightly blushed, not expecting that much friendliness from someone I met not even a few hours ago. Thor wrapped his arm around mine, looked into my eyes, and said, "Where to now, my love?" I replied, "Let's go see this strange food you have here." He laughed, Urd joining in from behind, and he escorted me to the food section.

3 p.m, later that day…

Today was fun. We watched people cook with strange fruits. Some were covered in ice, and others glowed and gave off scents never even smelled before by a human. I really loved the agricultural things, though. There were strange plants, but not nearly like the ones I saw in that peculiar man's garden. Throughout the whole day, I kept thinking about him and Sammen. Sammen was dormant the whole time, but even so, he gave off a small feeling of magic.

By the time Thor escorted me to my room, Azalea was waiting there for me. As I walked in, she greeted me with a hug, and asked how my day was. Not wanting to get too detailed about everything, I told her the basics. I didn't think I was supposed to tell her about Sammen, or at least...not yet. I like her, but I was told to not trust anyone immediately. Thor said that, and he was right. That could be reckless, even though I wanted to tell Azalea very badly.

After asking of my day, she jumped and said, "OH! I am to be getting you ready! Your feast is tonight, remember?" I struggled for a moment, but then it hit me like a meteor into a planet. "Oh, yes! When does it start?" She hurriedly replied "Five, we've only got two hours to get you bathed and ready! Let us rush, Lady Jane." I said,"Just Jane, please" and smiled kindly.

Hey guys, it's Cierra. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had school and a lack of a computer. I hope you like the new chapter. Next one is the grand feast! Get excited :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Grand Feast

Author's Note: Hi guys! I have decided that I want to continue the story in 3rd person POV. For a few chapters when I introduce a certain special character, it will jump to 1st person. Thanks, and please enjoy!

Jane sat quietly in a chair that was placed before Azalea. It was an hour and a half later, and only 30 minutes before she was supposed to arrive in the Dining Hall. Jane was nervous, being that she was soon to meet all of Asgard, and possibly royalty from the other realms. Azalea let out a longing sigh, the noise making Jane look up into the mirror that stood in front of her body. Jane was in a long and green, satin gown strewn with gold flecks and embellishments. The dress was form fitting, and accented all her favorite places. Jane's caramel hair was braided down her back in a plait that resembled Azalea's, forming patterns never thought imaginable. Her makeup was very subtle, except for the gray haze that closely hugged her lash lines in a smoke that could strike wonder-lust into mere stranger's hearts.

After the immediate glance, she gasped and let her eyes dance once more over herself. They lingered on her dress, recognizing a theme in the colors. She spoke softly, "That man in the garden.." Azalea lifted her head to meet Jane's in the mirror. "What was that, Jane?" Looking down quickly, she mumbled, "Nothing." The servant sheepishly smiled, and ignored what had just happened.

Azalea brushed off her gown, and turned to Jane, motioning for her to stand. Jane quickly stood up, and did a slow circle. Smiling, Azalea said, "Well, Jane. You have a half an hour to yourself, as I have to go prepare Prince Thor. I'll see you very soon, dear friend." She scuttled out of the room, and quickly shut the door. After standing near the door for a moment, Jane decided she desired to stare at the Asgardian sky once more.

She stood against the support of the balcony, and watched the stars swirl like delicate ballerinas in the pinkish purple hazed sky. Suddenly, her mind wandered to the guy she had stared at in the missing garden. She leaned over and nervously checked to see if he was there. Seeing nothing, she ripped her eyes from the ground and focused them upon the night sky once more. For the next twenty minutes, Jane pondered over mathematical equations relevant to the mass of the stars she saw, and how they might relate to her own world's. Although she loved science, her thoughts were continuously interrupted by thoughts of that man. She threw her hand down onto the marble slab that was on the balcony. Her brain writhed at every thought of that man- his hair, his armor, why he was was there- EVERYTHING! She was obsessed, and she had no idea why. The only thing she knew was that she had to meet this man, and soon.

After composing herself, Jane heard a knock at her door. Slowly, she began to walk over to the door in a dazed and confused manner. Turning the knob, she heard a small click. She stepped back and let the door quietly swing open. Before her stood Azalea, coming back from preparing Thor. Jane stood there, expressionless. Azalea's eyes opened wide, and she said, "Jane! Are you okay?" Quickly snapping out of her state of mind, Jane blinked. "Fine!", she lied. "I just was staring at the sky, and being the lover of stars that I am, I kind of got carried away." Putting on her best lying face, she smiled at Azalea. The beautiful girl smiled back, seeming convinced for the most part.

Jane was lead down several corridors, making lefts and rights, going up and down many sets of stairs. After about five minutes of complete silence and walking, both of the girls stopped before a set of huge oak doors, guarded by her new friend Urd, and some unfamiliar guards. Jane's eyes met his, and he nodded and gave her a quick smile. Azalea nodded to him as well, her face turning a few shades of red, and then looked away. Jane smiled to herself, as she guessed Azalea might have feelings towards the Aesir man.

Urd separated from his post, and opened up the doors for the two ladies as they stepped forward. Jane gave him a small wave, and pushed forward through the crowd, very aware that the room stilled and all eyes were on her. Jane wasn't ever used to the attention she was being given. She suddenly realized that somewhere within this room was the All-Father, which was enough to make her turn a few shades red. On top of that, there was foreign royalty as well.

Quickly pulling herself together, the scientist released herself from Azalea's gentle grip, and made her way over to Thor, of who was gazing at her with brilliant awe. Thor smiled at her, his heart nearly tearing itself from his chest at the sight of his beloved. "My love, my Jane! You look like a princess."

The room became full of chatter and music once more as people began to eat. Thor motioned for Jane to take a seat at the head table with him. As he pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, Thor noticed the colors of the gown she donned. His stomach churned a little at the sight of gold and jade, being that they were his imprisoned brother's colors. He sat beside her, and met the gaze of her creamy, caramel eyes.

"My love, your dress is one in a million. What made you choose that particular one?" Caught off guard by the question, she stammered, "I-I, well- Azalea gave it to me. But, I really love the colors..they remind me of a pond full of gold. I think I would have chosen this one anyways." Thor strained a smile, unsure of why he was so upset at what colors she chose for her dress. It was a trivial thing, of course. He then shoved all those feelings aside, and became determined to have a great night with his love.

After feasting, dancing, and speaking with those of Asgard for about an two and a half hours, Jane became very overwhelmed. There were so many people, and the music began to give her a headache, as beautiful as it was. She couldn't understand as to why Thor enjoyed such huge gatherings. She sat down for a few moments when her beloved came to her side and curiously asked, "What is wrong, love? Do you not enjoy the feast? Is everything not to your liking?" She answered, "No! I mean, everything is fine. I am not used to such gatherings, dear. That is it, Thor." Noticing she gave a hurried answer, she smiled with such great warmth it could melt any cold heart.

Thor, relieved, smiled and linked his arm with Jane once more. "My dear, the All-Father wishes for you to give a speech. Will you accept his request?" At the sudden request, Jane stared at Thor with nervousness and worry. Grasping onto the thought, Jane said, "But Thor, I didn't even prepare one. What do I say?" Thor laughed merrily and replied, "Oh, haha! Jane, it is only a small one. Just talk about your stay in Asgard, or anything you wish. The people, they wish to be graced with your voice. It matters not what you say, just that you say it!"

Only slightly relieved, Jane was led by the Prince to a speaking pillar. Next to the pillar was the All-Father, Odin. They exchanged Jane between their arms, and there she was, in the grasp of the ruler of Asgard. Terror ensued, and Jane glanced at Odin. She stuttered, "H-Hello there All-Father. It is nice to see you again. Thor told me you would like for me to give a speech..right?"

Post giving her a smile, he exchanged a hello. "Yes, Lady Jane, that is correct. The people wish to hear from you, they are brimming with excitement. You'll do just fine, do not fret. I believe the Midgardian saying is 'Break a leg', is it not?" Jane weakly smiled, doing her best to compose herself while Odin got the attention of the Aesir.

He stomped Gungnir onto the floor three times, and it seemed as if the whole world of Asgard become quiet. They stood at his attention as he began, "Welcome, Asgard. Tonight, as I am sure you are aware of, we have a very important guest. If you all would please give your attention to Lady Jane Foster, adopted daughter of Selvig." All of Asgard cheered, and Odin stepped back, motioning for Jane to step forward.

Jane walked up to the pillar, quickly and quietly scanning the thousands of people before her. She cleared her throat, and mustered up all of her courage. She spoke loudly and with much clarity, "Hello, Asgard! I am Jane Foster, and I would like to welcome you to the Grand Feast." The Aesir all let out a roar let fed Jane's confidence. She continued, "When I came to Asgard with Thor, I had expected beauty, and you all surely delivered." Once again, the crowd went wild, and she furthered into her speech. "I would like to thank you all for your hospitality, even though I don't deserve all of this. I am merely a scientist from Midgard who had the lovely chance of meeting your future king, Thor. Regardless, Thor did not change because of me. He changed because that is what one does when one grows up. He saved my world, and then gave me the opportunity to see yours. So, I thank you, All Father. I thank you, Thor. I thank you, Asgard. Please enjoy your night here, friends." The crowd threw garments and objects into the air, eating up all of Jane's words.

She stepped down from the stand, fear and anxiety hitting her in waves. What had she just done? She, a simple scientist, gave a speech to the most powerful beings in Asgard.

Meeting back with Thor, she inquired, "Thor, where are the restrooms? I am not feeling too well at the moment." "I shall escort you there, or possibly to the Healer's if you'd like?" He said with deep concern. She declined, "No it is fine, I'd rather not make a show of it. Can you point me in the direction, please?" "Over there, down the steps, and make a left at the last corner." She gave him a quick kiss, and followed his pointing.

Hurrying, she ran down the steps, excusing herself through the crowd of people. She followed down the corner, forgetting which way he said to turn. She was sure he said to make a right, so she followed that long corridor.

Then, it lead into a big chamber full of dark rooms, hidden by this glass of sorts. She knew the glass had magic protecting it, because she realized she was in the prison. Slowly, she began to circle her way around it.

After wandering for about fifteen minutes, she stumbled across one lit chamber. Whoever was in the chamber was certainly angry, as he sent an energy blast and knocked down all the furniture. Jane hid behind the pillar, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her brain. She peered over the pillar, peeking at the man.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she made an audible gasp. She recognized the man- it was the man from the garden! Her eyes fell over him, and she knew he was gorgeous. He was the opposite of Thor, yet she yearned for him anyways. He was tall and muscular, his dark raven hair slicked back, yet somehow untamable. He had piercing green eyes, and skin paler than a white out in Alaska.

"I feel your presence, mortal. Reveal yourself willingly, and I may let you live", said the unknown man. She stepped out from behind the pillar and approached, her anger fueling every step. Stopping a mere few feet away from the glass, she spoke with great confidence and annoyance, "Big words for a man who is in a cage." This man was arrogant, and he sure didn't try to hide it.

A sadistic smile spread across his countenance. "Ah, you're Thor's pet. Jane Foster, is it not? I heard your speech from earlier. I could sense the sheer terror in your voice, but even so, you've got big words for a worm from Midgard."

His words didn't catch her off guard, however. She was often criticized from the scientific community, so this was nothing to her. He then announced, "I am Loki, brother of Thor, of Asgard." She retorted, "I know who you are. You tried to take over Earth, and you failed miserably. I know all about you."

Loki grinned, and spoke with polite hostility, "And what would a mortal know of ruling? You could never rule, as insignificant as you are. Such a puny, worthless being, you are- as all humans are." Jane's anger swelled up like a ball of fire inside of her, ready to have a melt down. She screamed, "Oh really? Is that right, Loki! Then why were you so eager to rule us?" She slammed her fist against the glass. "Is it maybe because you can't rule here? Maybe because they refused to have a monster sit upon the throne?", she continued. His rage flowed through his body, and yet all he thought he had to say was one simple insult. He cooly replied, "Human!" She threw her head back slowly and giggled. Then, she met his gaze and spoke barely above a whisper, "Frost Giant." His body stilled half way through his mid swing. His heart stopped, and his eyes grew wide with anger. A scream tore itself from his throat, and another energy blast rippled through his body, covering his cell in ice.

Jane stepped back, and waited. Soon, the ice thawed and she met the gaze of a collected Loki. He spoke clearly, "You're a wretched thing. You're bold, for someone who could die within a mere blow from me." He stared at her for minutes, and she finally spoke back, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She turned on her heel, and walked away, leaning her head over her back. "Being that I live here now, I'll be sure to visit you, cold hearted one."

The human girl found her way back to the steps, feeling guilty and remorseful. Loki is wicked and cruel, she reminded herself. But he is also upset, and you would be too. Even though Jane wanted to hate this man, she found herself wanting to go visit him sometime soon.

Review please! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
